Mirabelle Nesa
Name: Mirabelle Nesa Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Martial Arts (Baguazhang and Savate), Reading, Romance Appearance: Mirabelle Nesa is five feet, five inches and and weighs in at a scant 127 lbs. She has long, silky dark hair which falls to the middle of her back, richly tanned skin, and deep, calm hazel eyes. Her face is heart-shaped. She has a small nose but her ears are perfectly proportionate to her face. She has rich, full lips. Her body is wiry and well-muscled: her abs, arms, and legs are all extremely toned. Her breasts rank in at a B-Cup, but for her size they look quite good. Mirabelle Nesa is attractive. Her body is toned, her face is beautiful, and she takes great care of her appearance. Her years of training in the martial arts have given her a natural grace to her movements which, complemented by the simple yet close-fitting dresses she favors above all others, allows her a great deal of freedom. On the day of her abduction she was wearing a light blue cotton dress, but she carries in her pack a change of clothes--her martial arts uniform, which she never goes anywhere without. Biography: Mirabelle Nesa (Belle, to her friends) was born in St. Paul Minnesota to Jean and Eloise Nesa, two recent immigrants from France with a fluent grasp of English. Thus Mirabelle Nesa has grown up speaking both French and English What troubles she had to deal with growing up were by no means extraordinary. Her father, the owner of a local restaraunt (Jean's Cafe) supplied most of the money for the house, while her mother, an aspiring novelist, grew steadily dejected over the years. Despite her listlessness, however, Eloise was in no way cruel to her daughter: to this day they share a good relationship. When she was five years old she saw a martial arts movie and, inspired by what she had seen, asked her father to teach her how to fight. Her father, a practioner of Savate (a sort of French Kickboxing), agreed, expecting her to quit early. She did not: she maintained her interest, trained under him and learned with surprising speed. By the time she was twelve she had learned all the essentials and was, in terms of style, nearly equal to her father, at which point he stopped teaching her (though he occasionally spars with her, to this day). Mirabelle's training did not stop there. Fortunately for her, St. Paul Minnesota happened to be home to Lin Xiang, a master of Yin Style Baguazhang. Baguazhang is a martial art which relies on flowing, evasive movements designed to turn an opponent's strength against them, but which employs brutal combos to finish an enemy once they are worn down. Yin style, in particular, focuses more on the upper body than many branches, which complemented Mirabelle's savate training perfectly. At the age of 13 she asked to learn, and was rejected by Xiang, who claimed that she was too young and inexperienced to learn. After a year of asking, he finally began to teach her, and has been instructing her for the past three years. Martial arts means a great deal to Mirabelle. While she started practicing when she was five, she has come to love what it symbolizes: the ability to have strength in an otherwise unpredictable world. She is not a fight junkie or anything of the sort: she simply recognizes that violence can be a powerful force and has taken advantage of that force herself. She has a great admiration for Master Xiang, considering him quite wise, and for her father, who has managed to keep his cafe afloat through surprisingly difficult times. Her determination to master Baguazhang has caused her to carry her uniform with her at all times, and she tried to get in a half an hour of practice per day at the very least. As an only child, Mirabelle has grown up spoiled, never having to work for much. While she does try determinedly at martial arts, she has never had to work a day in her life, and her parents pamper her, allowing her grades to slip. Mirabelle has little interest in sports or club activities. While she enjoys dating--more than one man has fallen to her charms--she remains a virgin (if not a complete innocent). This may be because of her domineering personality. She is an intense person, if not a very focused one: her grades hover perpetually around a 3.0 and she is easily distracted in class. She simply does not care for the subjects; they hold no interest for her, and she regards them as unimportant to her future. Because of her mother, Mirabelle has an enormous love for literature: she reads constantly. She particularly loves Stephen King's The Dark Tower series, Garth Nix's Abhorsen trilogy and The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant the Unbeliever. This love of literature, however, has instilled in her a strong wish for adventure and excitement--a wish which a town the size of St. Paul, Minnesota has never been able to fulfill. She considers St. Paul an insanely boring place, and wants to escape from it and find a purpose. Failing that, she reads adventure, fantasy, and science fiction constantly. This longing for adventure has found outlet in the only avenue available to it; romance. At the same time, her thirst for excitement drives her to dramatic romances. Mirabelle, never one to keep her opinions to herself, generally holds her temper in check among those she considers friends, but in relationships she tends to be tempestuous and tumultuous. This trend has been subdued in her most recent relationship--Kale Richardson, whose general obliviousness and odd personality keep her off-balance. This may be a reflection of her admiration for her parent's relationship, which has remained stable and loving in spite of the turmoils of the years. Mirabelle is haunted by the ghost of failure. While she struggles desperately towards her dream--to be a martial arts instructor like Master Xiang--her mother's quiet dejection troubles her. Having had what is otherwise a happy life, Mirabelle struggles with a feeling of listlessness, purposelessness. She sees no point in living if she cannot achieve her dream, and her mother's example has cast a long shadow to escape from. Here the darker, more troubling reasons for her love of martial arts come through. Considering her world--and, especially, her mother's life--to be everything she wants to avoid, Mirabelle sees martial arts--at which she is genuinely good--to be one of the only ways for her to escape from the tedious existence both her mother and her father, who she respects far more, lead. This ambition often puts her at odds with her teacher. While Master Xiang accepts violence as a necessity in the world, he does not believe Belle approaches the problem correctly. He claims that because of her background, she is unable to really 'understand' the world; that martial arts is not a method of escape but a methodology, a philosophy unto itself. He says that, while she has the determination to learn martial arts, she has not yet gained the mindset by which to master them. These points--Belle's ambition, her pampered upbringing, and her desire for escape--has been the source of many arguments between herself and Master Xiang. Advantages: Mirabelle is strong-willed and psychologically healthy: she has what is commonly referred to as a 'warrior' personality. She is very, very good at hand-to-hand combat and quite in shape for her age and size, so she has a competitive edge in fighting. She will not be easily cowed and can be quite bold. On account of her personality and her enormous self-confidence she is also very difficult to break. Disadvantages: Mirabelle has never had to deal with a truly difficult situation before, so she may very well succumb to shock late-game. Her attractiveness could very easily make her a target for reckless or desperate boys. Because she fears failure so much, Mirabelle may force herself to fight back when the smarter choice is to run. Also because of her domineering and mildly anti-social personality, finding allies may prove to be a challenge. Her relatively sheltered life has given her few survival skills to balance out her combat abilities, so surviving outside of combat may provide the biggest challenge of all. Designated Number: Female student no. 072 --- Designated Weapon: Can of Spray Paint (red) Conclusion: Well, combat skills plus a reckless nature equals at least a few hours of gory fun. Here's hoping G072 is able to give us at least one good melee fight before getting shot to pieces by someone who got a good weapon. The above biography is as written by Grim Wolf. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Grim Wolf Kills: None Killed By: Terrorist Josh Baines Collected Weapons: Can of Spray Paint (red) (designated weapon, to Mizore Soryu) Allies: Liz Polanski, Garrett Hunter, Jackie Maxwell. Enemies: Josh Baines, Samantha Ridley Mid-game Evaluation: 'Mirabelle Nesa awoke and immediately recalled her being on Survival of the Fittest, which caused her to attack a tree in an effort to focus on the pain and keep herself under control. As soon as her immediate fear and despair had subsided, she changed her clothes from the summer dress she'd been wearing to the martial arts gi she'd brought with her. She would wear this outfit for the remainder of her time on the island. She departed from the palce she had awakened--a tree in the middle of the swamp--and towards the sound of voices. Her she met Rachel Gettys, Daniel Blessing, and Maddy "Machete" Stone, the last of whom she did not recognize on sight. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads This is a list of threads that contain Mirabelle, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Fight Club *Paces V4: *Take, Eat *instict•algorithm *Measure Once, Cut Twice *"Can You Hear Me Now?" *The Middle Children of History *Blackout *The Beggar King *The Gully Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mirabelle Nesa. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Mirabelle was very cool. She's another example of an unusual character working out well due to being handled largely realistically. Mirabelle, despite her very limited pregame, had a good rivalry with Garrett Hunter, and it was nice to see that slowly morph into grudging respect in game. It was a different story from those usually told in SOTF, and a strong and interesting one. Mirabelle herself was also cool as a protagonist and member of Liz's entourage. She had that same sort of edge as Liz, the same sort of hard-line view on morality (demonstrated nicely in her disagreement with Samantha Ridley on the subject of assisted suicide). She made sense, more than many of Liz's other companions, and so it's only fitting that she went down with her partner. Grim killing Mirabelle unrolled will, I think, always be one of my favorite moments of V4, because it encapsulates in many ways some of the best of what SOTF can be, putting aside gunning for going far or winning in favor of telling a fine and interesting story. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students